


Sleeping at last

by pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Spoiler on chapter 84-85
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>[...] la sua guerra si sta combattendo da un'altra parte, in petto e in gola, e Levi lo sa perché si sente così anche lui: squarciato in due dal bisogno di ripetersi di aver preso la scelta migliore – dalla consapevolezza meschina e gelida di aver lasciato che quegli occhi si spegnessero per sempre.</i>
</p><p>[contiene <b>spoiler</b> sui capitoli 84-85]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping at last

**Author's Note:**

> (Ripeto anche qui, nel caso tag e warning non siano bastati: contiene **SPOILER** dei capitoli 84-85)
> 
> E niente, volevo solo scrivere di Levi che dà un ultimo saluto al suo comandante. Me ne torno a frignare in quell'angolino là.

Mentre distendono il corpo del comandante Erwin Smith sul letto nessuno di loro ha il coraggio di disturbare il silenzio che sembra aver inghiottito la stanza. Eren trattiene il respiro a labbra strette, Mikasa si sposta in punta di piedi, Floch non riesce a distogliere di gli occhi amareggiati dal corpo immobile, mentre Hanji li segue come un'ombra scura – la sua guerra si sta combattendo da un'altra parte, in petto e in gola, e Levi lo sa perché si sente così anche lui: squarciato in due dal bisogno di ripetersi di aver preso la scelta migliore – dalla consapevolezza meschina e gelida di aver lasciato che quegli occhi si spegnessero per sempre. 

Una parte minuscola di lui è grata a tutti quanti. Non sopporterebbe di sentire le loro voci, i loro  corpi, parole di cui non sente il bisogno. 

"Tutti fuori," sibila alla fine, incapace di trascinare oltre un cordoglio a cui solo la metà delle persone presenti meritano di assistere. "Fuori di qui, adesso." 

Sente i loro sguardi passargli addosso, taglienti come lame di coltelli. Sente quelli di Eren e Mikasa in particolare, carichi d'incertezza, di paura, di tristezza, e una parte di lui vuole pensare che in mezzo alla loro guerra di sentimenti esista anche un briciolo di senso di colpa, ma in fondo non gli importa poi così tanto, a questo punto.  

Il primo a uscire, senza dire una parola, è Floch; tutti gli altri, quando Levi solleva lo sguardo, sono ancora lì, come incastrati al pavimento. 

"Cos'è, siete sordi?" Domanda senza forza, gli occhi che cercano quelli di Eren e Mikasa trovandoli timorosamente abbassati a terra. _E' giusto così_ , si dice, e allo stesso tempo il pensiero lo fa imbestialire, non sa spiegarsi perché.  

"Eren, Mikasa," la voce di Hanji si insinua fra di loro. I due sollevano cautamente gli occhi, guardando solo lei. "Fate come dice il capitano." 

Nella sua voce c'è tutta la forza e la compostezza che manca in quella di Levi, eppure i suoi occhi parlano, il pugno chiuso al fianco racconta di tutta la rabbia che si porta dentro, della tristezza che ha solo iniziato ad accumularsi. 

Eren schiude le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma non è abbastanza coraggioso per trovare le parole – per dar loro voce. Levi scorge Mikasa allungare una mano per afferrare quella del fratello e stringerla piano, poi un po' più forte, più a lungo.  

Scivolano fuori dalla stanza così, potendo contare solamente l'uno sull'altra, salvati dallla sola consapevolezza di poter affrontare questo silenzio assieme, come hanno affrontato qualsiasi altra cosa. Levi non prova risentimento nei loro confronti, né rabbia, è che ha solo questo bisogno disperato e fisico di rimanere da solo. 

"Hanji, intendevo _tutti_ fuori," soffia, infatti, e spera con ogni parte di sé che Hanji comprenda senza far domande, senza costringerlo a sforzare parole di cui di certo finirebbe per pentirsi. 

Ci spera davvero, ma è evidentemente troppo. 

"Sei sicuro?" La sente chiedere, e sente anche il castello di carte che si era costruita attorno crollare, assieme alla sua voce che si è fatta piccola, spaventata, preoccupata. Non le vuole male, davvero, non potrebbe mai, ma in questo momento non riesce a contemplare la possibilità di condividere questa stanza con qualcuno – con nessuno che non sia Erwin. 

Perciò, "Per favore," sibila, e sente di non poter trovare le forze di dire altro, a questo punto. 

C'è una piccola pausa. Poi, "Se me lo chiedi così..."  

Levi riesce quasi a immaginare il suo mezzo sorriso amareggiato, vuoto, eppure non è capace di dirle grazie quando ascolta i suoi passi trascinarsi verso l'entrata della stanza, e nemmeno quando la sente indugiare e forse voltarsi indietro a lanciargli un'ultima occhiata, o quando infine trascina la porta senza far rumore, lasciandolo finalmente solo con i suoi silenzi, con questo vuoto nel petto che finirà per divorarlo da dentro. 

Sono solo lui ed Erwin, adesso. 

Si trascina un passo più vicino al letto, lo sguardo che ne sfiora appena il bordo prima di spingersi oltre, dove il corpo giace disteso come se non avesse peso, come se potesse sparire da un momento all'altro. Lo guarda e gli sembra che stia solo dormendo, e pensa che l'idea che quegli occhi potrebbero riaprirsi non appare poi così sciocca quando hai passato i momenti migliori della tua vita ad osservarli sorridere pigramente ogni mattina. 

"Adesso che ne dici di una di quelle tue mosse inaspettate che sorprendono sempre tutti, eh, Erwin?" 

Gli brucia la gola e gli bruciano gli occhi. 

E' così facile morire e lasciarlo solo; è così ingiusto. 

Un ultimo passo e le ginocchia sfiorano il letto, gli occhi che rimangono inchiodati al suo corpo. _Non sta dormendo_ , gli conferma qualcosa nella sua testa, ed ha bisogno di stringere le labbra per tenere a freno l'urlo che gli si agita in gola. 

"Ho fatto la cosa giusta, Erwin?" 

E' questa l'unica risposta che vuole ricevere, e gli viene quasi da ridere al pensiero che l'unica persona che può dargliela non c'è più.  

Raccoglie fra le mani la giacca della Legione abbandonata affianco al corpo e per un attimo si perde a contemplarla, sentendosi la testa completamente svuotata da ogni pensiero, annientata da mille altri ricordi uguali a questo che si sovrappongono e si accumulano fino ad annullarsi. 

Quante volte gli è capitata una divisa vuota fra le mani; quante volte ha dovuto restituirla a un familiare, e quante altre avrebbe solo voluto gettarla via e piangere fino a non sentire più nulla. Credeva di averci fatto l'abitudine, ormai – di essersi costruito una corazza spessa abbastanza da annientare la disperazione lasciando intatta la tristezza. Eppure niente – ne ha la prova solo ora – è stato in grado di prepararlo a questo. 

Si ritrova la giacca stretta al petto senza accorgersi di quando si siano mosse le sue mani. In mezzo all'odore di sabbia e sangue ha l'impressione di sentire anche il profumo di Erwin, chiaro come una di quelle serate trascorse a letto con le gambe intrecciate e le labbra a fior di pelle, a scambiarsi baci infiniti in attesa della notte, e poi del mattino – eppure sa, senza bisogno di ingannarsi più di così, che non si tratta d'altro che di un'illusione. Crudele. Ingiusta. Eppure non riesce a liberarsene, né ad odiarla come vorrebbe. 

Vi indugia un po' più del necessario, affondando le guance nella stoffa e chiudendo gli occhi per fingere che nulla sia reale. Alla fine, però, la lascia andare. C'è di nuovo solo l'odore di sabbia e sangue, solo gli squarci ruvidi fra la stoffa, solo il distintivo segnato da macchie che nessuno si premurerà più di strofinare via. 

Risale il suo petto immobile con lo sguardo, fino ad accarezzarci il viso spento. "A presto, allora," non è che un filo di voce che gli sfugge dalle labbra. Il silenzio che gli restituisce la stanza è brutale, quasi inaspettato –  è un silenzio insopportabile che vuole assolutamente mettere a tacere. Adagia la giacca sulle sue spalle e sul suo viso, e con esso scompare anche la speranza stupida e inutile di poterlo vedere sorridere ancora, un'ultima volta. 

"A presto," ripete, così piano da convincersi di averlo solo pensato. 

Cade in ginocchio accanto al letto, alla fine. Le mani si posano leggerissime sul corpo, quasi timorose di toccarlo davvero, di sentirlo irrigidito sotto le dita – di confermare, questa volta per davvero, che non si muoverà più. 

Non può fare a meno, però, di toccarlo per un'ultima volta. Decide di farlo nell'unico modo che gli rimane – si abbassa piano senza far rumore, con gli occhi stretti ad incastrare lacrime che tanto sa che non verserà, e adagia le labbra sul viso di Erwin, sfiorandolo attraverso la stoffa.  

"Penso io al resto," soffia, e tutto diventa improvvisamente reale.  

 _Alzati e_ _vai,_ gli dice la testa, _è finita,_ eppure il corpo non ne vuole sapere. Una mano scivola sotto la giacca, le dita che si chiudono attorno al pendente al collo di Erwin, trascinandolo via senza rumore come se fosse un segreto fra loro due soli. Abbassa la fronte premendola contro quella di Erwin. "Penso io a quello stupido sogno," gli dice. 

La pietra verde scivola nel taschino ed il tempo sembra cristallizzarsi sui loro corpi uniti, di nuovo connessi. 

Non ha idea di quanti minuti passino, spera solo siano abbastanza da riempirlo per il resto della vita che gli rimane. Si accorge solo di sussurrargli, a un certo punto, "Ci vediamo dall'altra parte," ed è solo l'ultima di tutte le promesse che gli ha fatto e che dovrà mantenere.  


End file.
